Miód i wanilia
by Wiana
Summary: Severus dostaje od Voldemorta bardzo nietypowe zadanie, Dumbledore może snuć tylko domysły, a Harry wpada w zastawione sidła niczym śliwka w kompot lub pszczółka do miodu... Snarry
1. Część 1

Przedstawiam tekst, który powstał w ramach odstresowania się od kolokwiów. Jeszcze nie zakończony ale... mam nadzieję, że się choć trochę spodoba. :)

**Ostrzeżenia:** brak bety, non-canon, jakoś na samym końcu będzie Scena, możliwe wulgaryzmy. Autorka nawet przez chwilę nie miała na celu obrażania kogokolwiek, czegokolwiek oraz jakichkolwiek i czyichkolwiek przekonań.

(Mam nadzieję, że) enjoy!

**Rozdział I**

Noc okryła las nieprzeniknioną ciemnością, sprawiając, że stał się on jeszcze mroczniejszy i bardziej przerażający niż zwykle. Na niebie nie było ani gwiazd ani księżyca, by choć trochę oświetlić ścieżkę wijącą się wśród drzew i zarośli. Ziemia była mokra od deszczu i w powietrzu czuć było słodki zapach zgnilizny.

„Idealne miejsce na ukrycie siedziby Mrocznego Pana." Snape prychnął poirytowany, gdy kolejny raz potknął się o jakiś wystający korzeń i o mało nie wywrócił się prosto w jedną z mniej przyjemnych błotnistych kałuż pełnych zgniłych szczątków, miał nadzieję, że tylko roślinnych. „I oczywiście Voldemort nie byłby sobą gdyby nie wzywał mnie w środku nocy. Spotkania w dzień przecież całkowicie traciły swój klimat."

W końcu Mistrz Eliksirów wyszedł na polanę. Kilka kroków dalej wyrastała z ziemi potężna budowla, przypominająca skrzyżowanie zamku z Mugolskich dreszczowców i potężnych organów. Różnej wielkości kolumny i wieżyczki były niczym olbrzymie piszczałki instrumentu stworzonego przez umysł szaleńca i ginęły w oparach bagiennej mgły. Tak, Zamek Mroku miał klimat. Człowiek zawsze dostawał gęsiej skórki, gdy pomyślał o tym, że miałby wejść do środka. Już niejeden młodzik zmoczył się w majtki gdy był do niego wprowadzany by spotkać się z jego właścicielem. Jednak na Severusie zamek już od dawna nie robił takiego wrażenia. Jakkolwiek wciąż czuł ciarki na myśl o lochach tej budowli, jej część nadziemna nie przerażała go i był z tego dumny. Nielicznym Śmierciożercom się to udało.

Wielkie wrota z czarnego drewna okute żelazem i nabite ćwiekami tak, że wyglądały raczej jak szczęka jakiegoś potwora z najgorszych koszmarów, otworzyły się przed nim i Snape wszedł w mrok korytarza. Gdzieniegdzie migotliwy blask pochodni rozjaśniał drogę. Mroczny Pan nie lubił dobrze oświetlonych pomieszczeń. Jego wężowe oczy były zbyt wrażliwe na światło. Severus podejrzewał, że ta niewielka ilość pochodni jest w zamku tylko po to, by Śmierciożercy nie obijali się o ściany, ponieważ Voldemort doskonale widział nawet wtedy, gdy wokół panowała absolutna ciemność. Tak, Mroczny Pan kochał ciemność. I heavy metal. Severus przypadkiem raz dostąpił zaszczytu usłyszenia jak Voldemort śpiewa pod prysznicem „Tylko czarne glany są naprawdę funny" Pozytywnych Szataniarzy. Ludzie powinni być wdzięczni, że Tom Riddle postanowił zostać Najmroczniejszym Czarnoksiężnikiem a nie piosenkarzem.

Kolejne wrota otworzyły się przed nim i wszedł do wielkiej sali, zwanej Salą Tronową. Voldemort siedział na swoim Tronie ustawionym na podwyższeniu i tylko kilku Śmierciożerców stało przed nim. Nie był to nawet Wewnętrzny Krąg, tylko garstka najbardziej zaufanych. Snape przez chwilę zastanowił się co on wobec tego tu robił. Nie należał przecież do tej elity. Uklęknął przed Tronem wypierając ze swojego umysłu wszelkie wątpliwości czy myśli, których Voldemort nigdy nie powinien poznać.

- Powstań. – Głos Mrocznego Pana. Jak zwykle pewny siebie i nieznoszący sprzeciwu ton, jednak tym razem spokojny i pozbawiony złości. Niosący w sobie raczej usatysfakcjonowanie.

Severus wstał. Oprócz niego był już tylko Lucjusz, pozostali rozmyli się w mroku. Sztuczka, której nauczyli się od samego Mrocznego Pana. Kto wie, może i jemu uda się kiedyś opanować to do takiej perfekcji. Jak nie patrzeć ciągle praktykował w Hogwarcie. Tylko, że w przeciwieństwie do nich, on uczył się tego sam.

- Co możesz mi opowiedzieć o młodym Potterze, Severusie? – No, tak. Jak nie wiadomo o co chodzi, to chodzi o Pottera. Lub o pieniądze. Lub ostatecznie Eliksir na Kaca.

- Z wyglądu wydoroślał trochę, mój panie. Jednak wciąż jest rozpuszczonym gówniarzem, który myśli, że wszystko mu wolno. Uważa, że ma zawsze rację. Prawdziwa ostoja Gryfoństwa. – Jak miło było mówić to osobom, które też tak uważały i nie naskakiwały na niego. W oczach Voldemorta zabłysły ogniki, które mogłyby być niczym iskierki pojawiające się w oczach Dumbledore'a, gdy ten wpada na jakiś genialny pomysł. Czyżby i Mroczny Pan zaczął dziwaczeć na starość? Byleby tylko nie zaczął rozdawać Cruciatusów jak dropsów. Niebezpieczne myśli. Snape wyrzucił je szybko ze swojego umysłu.

- Chcę by Potter stanął po mojej stronie. – Severus popatrzył na Voldemorta zaskoczony, jakby ten właśnie jednak zaproponował mu dropsa. Nie, to niemożliwe… - Dlatego też mam dla ciebie bardzo ważne zadanie. Chcę mieć Pottera i to ty mi go przyprowadzisz, Severusie.

- Ale jak, mój panie? – Snape szybko myślał nad tym jak się z tego wywinąć. – Chłopak nigdy z własnej woli się do ciebie nie przyłączy. Nie jestem w stanie go też porwać, ponieważ Dumbledore cały czas patrzy mi na ręce.

Severus zobaczył kątem oka jak Malfoy uśmiecha się do niego drwiąco. Czasami miał taką ochotę rozwalić mu pięścią tę arystokratyczną buźkę.

- Chcę byś uwiódł Pottera. Rozkochaj go w sobie tak mocno, by stał się ślepy na wszystko inne. On jest głupcem i kieruje się uczuciami. Gdy będzie cię kochał zrobi wszystko by cię uratować. Nawet przyłączy się do mnie.

Logiczność planu, chociaż pokrętna, sprawiała, że mógł się on rzeczywiście udać. Jednak było małe „ale". On nie był do tego właściwą osobą. Był w wieku rodziców Pottera i na dodatek był jego nauczycielem. Regulamin wyraźnie zabraniał romantycznych czy erotycznych relacji między uczniem a nauczycielem. Poza tym, gdzie Voldemort miał oczy? Nikt nigdy nie zakochałby się w kimś takim jak on. Okropna cera i zęby od pracy z eliksirami. Nieciekawie wyglądające włosy, które były cały czas pokryte specjalnym środkiem zabezpieczającym aby pary groźniejszych eliksirów ich nie zniszczyły. Haczykowaty nos i całkowity brak wyczucia jeżeli chodzi o ubrania. Dlatego zawsze ubierał się w praktyczne czarne szaty, które pasowały do wszystkiego. Co Voldemort sobie myślał? Że Snape zmieni się z brzydkiego kaczątka w pięknego łabędzia? Najwyraźniej tak, ponieważ nie chciał nawet słyszeć o tym, że Draco Malfoy znacznie bardziej nadawałby się do tego zadania. Snape miał wrażenie, że nawet nietoperze, wiszące pod sufitem Sali, śmieją się z niego.

- Młody Malfoy ma swoje zadania do wykonania. To tobie powierzam misję uwiedzenia Pottera. – Mroczny Pan zmierzył go groźnie błyszczącymi czerwonymi oczami. – I oczekuję, że zrobisz wszystko by ci się to udało. Jak najszybciej.

Snape skłonił się, przyjmując to do wiadomości. Naprawdę nie wiedział jak miałby to zrobić. Może jakiś eliksir…? Najlepiej by było gdyby Dumbledore coś wymyślił by go wybawić od niewdzięcznej roli 'uwodziciela'.

- A, i jeszcze jedno. Złóż Przysięgę Niewymowności, Severusie. Nie chcemy by Dumbledore dowiedział się czegokolwiek o naszych planach, prawda?

Więc to po to był potrzebny Lucjusz. Do Przysięgi Niewymowności potrzebny był świadek, który ją pieczętował. _No to się wkopałem_.

oOo

Severus wrócił zmęczony do swoich komnat. Miał bardzo ciężki orzech do zgryzienia a mianowicie co zrobić by rozkochać w sobie szesnastoletniego Gryfona. Który na dodatek jak już to uganiał się za dziewczynami. Kręcąc zrezygnowany głową poszedł do łazienki i stanął przed lustrem. Będzie musiał naprawdę zainwestować w swój wygląd. Jakieś kremy czy maseczki do twarzy aby pozbyć się tego niezdrowego odcienia i powiększonych porów, które raczej nie wyglądały zbyt estetycznie. I będzie musiał kupić lepszy środek do ochrony włosów. Taki by nie wpływał negatywnie na ich wygląd.

Zaklęciem wybielił swoje zęby i uśmiechnął się krzywo. Jeżeli będzie w miarę powoli wprowadzać zmiany w swoim wyglądzie to nikt nie będzie zaintrygowany na tyle by zacząć zadawać pytania. I będzie miał więcej czasu na wymyślenie jakiegoś planu by wymigać się od tej farsy. Chociaż zmiana żelu na pewno nie zostanie niezauważona. Był weekend, więc z rana mógł skoczyć do Hogsmeade po jakieś kosmetyki.

oOo

Tak jak to przewidział, zmiana wyglądu włosów zrobiła na wszystkich olbrzymie wrażenie. Jeżeli czuł się zażenowany kupując różne kosmetyki, których normalnie mężczyzna nie potrzebuje, to teraz niedowierzające spojrzenia i szepty były jeszcze gorsze. Miał ochotę zapaść się pod ziemię i tylko jego wyćwiczona zdolność do ukrywania emocji nie pozwoliła rumieńcowi wypełznąć na jego policzki. Usiadł na swoim miejscu i każdemu kto odważył się spojrzeć na niego posyłał mordercze spojrzenie. Każdemu, tylko nie Potterowi. Nie mógł go już w ten sposób odstraszać. Chłopak gapił się na niego szeroko otwartymi oczami i ustami, jednak Snape zamiast spiorunować go spojrzeniem spuścił wzrok i zajął się swoim talerzem. Na pewno nie zrobi się nagle dla niego miły ale niestety musiał zmienić nieco swoje zachowanie względem niego. Chociażby dlatego, że Draco uważnie obserwował jego poczynania.

oOo

- Ty, widziałeś? Snape umył włosy! – Ron z przejęciem szturchał go łokciem w bok. Harry zdał sobie sprawę, że od dłuższego czasu bezczelnie gapił się na profesora, więc skupił się na przyjacielu. Nagła zmiana wyglądu Snape'a była najwyraźniej tematem rozmów wszystkich dookoła, gdyż wszyscy ciągle coś szeptali i zerkali na Mistrza Eliksirów. Kto by przypuszczał, że tak banalna czynność jak umycie włosów może aż tak zmienić wygląd człowieka? Jego włosy nie były już ulizane ale naturalnie puszyste i gładkie, przez co nawet jego nos wydawał się być mniejszy. Ciekawe jakie były w dotyku?

Harry znów spojrzał na profesora i ich spojrzenia się spotkały. Brunetowi znów opadła szczęka. Snape nie patrzył na niego groźnie czy z nienawiścią. To spojrzenie było inne, niemalże hipnotyzujące. Mroczne…

- Harry!

Chłopak odwrócił się a widząc pytające spojrzenia przyjaciół zmieszał się nieco. Pewnie znowu się zagapił.

- Co?

- Idziesz z nami do biblioteki? – Hermiona zapytała lekko poirytowana tym, że ktoś jej nie słuchał.

- Eee… tak. Przepraszam, po prostu chyba jeszcze nie wyszedłem z szoku… - Harry zająkał się i wyszedł z przyjaciółmi z Wielkiej Sali.

- Dobrze, że umył włosy w weekend. – Hermiona zmierzyła chłopców krytycznym spojrzeniem. – Gdyby zrobił to w tygodniu to pewnie nie bylibyście w stanie skupić się na lekcjach i niczego byście się nie nauczyli!

Ron i Harry przewrócili zgodnie oczami.

oOo

Severus zjadł lunch i wrócił do swoich komnat. Zdecydowanie udało mu się zrobić wrażenie na młodym Gryfonie. I nie tylko na nim ale reszta szkoły się przecież nie liczyła. Na ławie stała wciąż jeszcze nierozpakowana torba z pozostałymi kosmetykami. Z wielkim oporem sięgnął do niej i wyjął kilka opakowań. Im szybciej zacznie tym szybciej będzie miał to z głowy. Zabrał wybrane kosmetyki do łazienki.

- Czuję się jak baba. – Szepnął do siebie wsypując dokładnie trzy łyżki proszku do kąpieli z mlekiem i glinką oraz aromatem miodu z wanilią. – Cholernie słodka różowa baba blondynka.

Odkręcił kran i ustawił przy wannie pozostałe kosmetyki, po czym rozebrał się i związał włosy by mu nie przeszkadzały. Po chwili kąpiel była gotowa. Severus zacisnął szczęki i wszedł do ciepłej wody, która miała kolor mleczno-brązowy. I było w niej zdecydowanie za dużo piany. Usadowił się w wannie na tyle wygodnie na ile pozwalała mu sytuacja i wziął do ręki pierwszy pojemniczek.

- Oczyszczająca maseczka z wyciągiem z cytryny… sposób użycia…

Miał tylko nadzieję, że Potter był wart tych poświęceń.

oOo

- Zauważyłaś, że Snape wygląda jakoś inaczej? – Harry zapytał się Hermionę po Eliksirach. Od pamiętnego dnia umycia włosów przez profesora minął już ponad tydzień ale wiele osób wciąż uśmiechało się na widok Snape'a.

- Co masz na myśli? Bo nie wydaje mi się byś mówił o jego czystych włosach. –Dziewczyna zerknęła przez ramię by zobaczyć czy przypadkiem profesora nie ma gdzieś w pobliżu.

- Nie wiem, wygląda tak jakoś zdrowiej. Wciąż jest blady ale już nie tak… trupio. – Harry sam nie wiedział o co mu tak właściwie chodziło. Ostatnio często przyłapywał się na tym, że gapił się na swojego profesora i odkrywał coraz to nowe zmiany w jego wyglądzie, które sprawiały, że mężczyzna wyglądał tak jakoś… lepiej. Wczoraj na przykład odkrył, że Snape wybielił sobie zęby. A wcześniej zauważył, że rzęsy mężczyzny są niesamowicie czarne i długie.

- Och! – Oczy Hermiony zrobiły się wielkie jak spodki, tak jakby właśnie zrozumiała coś oczywistego a co do tej pory jej bez przerwy umykało. – Może to właśnie o to chodzi, Harry.

- Możesz mi wytłumaczyć? Bo chyba coś mi umknęło.

- Zawsze myśleliśmy, że jego wygląd jest taki a nie inny, bo on o siebie nie dba, no i wiadomo co robienie niektórych eliksirów robi z człowiekiem. A co jeżeli to nie była do końca prawda? Jeżeli on był chory? Udało mu się w końcu wymyśleć lekarstwo i teraz wraca do zdrowia, jego wygląd poprawia się…

- No nie wiem, Herm. – Harry patrzył na przejętą przyjaciółkę z powątpiewaniem. Nie potrafił wyobrazić sobie jaka to mogłaby być choroba. Przecież mężczyzna był szpiegiem i pracował. Gdyby był jakoś strasznie chory to nie mógł by tego wszystkiego robić, prawda? Chociaż z drugiej strony… jeżeli to była jakaś do tej pory nieuleczalna choroba to bycie szpiegiem pewnie nie byłoby dla niego aż takie straszne.

- Wszystko pasuje! Przecież nie jest już nawet taki zgryźliwy i wredny dla ciebie. – Zauważyła dziewczyna i przytaknęła sobie jakby właśnie sama odpowiedziała sobie na kilka bardzo ważnych pytań, które ją do tej pory nurtowały. – Jeżeli żył w ciągłym bólu to ja się mu wcale nie dziwię, że zachowywał się tak a nie inaczej. A teraz jest zdrowy. Nic go nie boli…

- Może masz rację. – Harry musiał przyznać, że jej tok rozumowania był prawidłowy. Może rzeczywiście Snape zmienił się tak dlatego, bo wyzdrowiał z jakiejś strasznej choroby, która do tej pory niszczyła jego ciało kawałek po kawałku… na przykład raka? Czarodzieje chyba też na to chorowali.

oOo

Severus machnął różdżką by pozbyć się tego okropnie słodkiego zapachu miodu i wanilii jednak udało mu się go tylko zredukować. Świetnie, teraz już tak nim przesiąkł, że nawet nie mógł się go pozbyć! W prawdzie jego ciało wyglądało bez porównania lepiej niż dwa tygodnie temu, jednak ten zapach był dobijający. Jeżeli zaraz nie zacznie mieć jakiś postępów z Potterem to chyba popadnie w porządną depresję. Na domiar złego wczoraj odwiedził go jego chrześniak i powiedział, że w weekend zabiera go na małe zakupy, ponieważ wygląda okropnie w tych szatach. Severus nie rozumiał co jest złego w prostych czarnych szatach. Przecież pasowały do wszystkiego i były dobre na każdą okazję. Ale nie, oczywiście maniak mody i manikiuru taki jak młody Malfoy musiał wsadzić swoje trzy knuty i w jego garderobę. Najgorsze było to, że nie mógł mu odmówić. Voldemort jasno rozkazał mu zrobić _wszystko_. Jeżeli ten dzieciak zaciągnie go do kosmetyczki by mu wyregulować brwi to chyba zanieczyści mu składniki eliksirów tak, by wybuch go zabił. Miał tylko nadzieję, że Draco był tego świadomy. Chwycił mały flakonik z bezwonnym afrodyzjakiem i spryskał się nim nieco. Z tego co pamiętał to Lily lubiła zapach miodu. A z badań przeprowadzonych przez jakiś Mugolskich maniaków wynikało, że najwięcej ludzi lubi zapach wanilii. Tłumaczyli to tym, że mleko matki podobnie do niej pachnie. Snape nie lubił tego zapachu. Najwyraźniej jego matka karmiła go mlekiem o zapachu cytrusów.

oOo

- Co tak pachnie? – Harry poderwał głowę znad książki wciągając głębiej powietrze nosem. – Jak miód i wanilia… ładnie.

Siedział z przyjaciółmi w bibliotece i właśnie próbował czytać skomplikowany rozdział o kontrolowanej transmutacji częściowej, gdy to poczuł. Ron i Hermiona popatrzyli na niego dziwnie i też wciągnęli więcej powietrza nosem.

- Rzeczywiście coś pachnie.

- Pewnie ktoś przyniósł jakieś ciastko ze sobą. – Ron zrobił rozmarzone oczy. – Zjadłbym placek z jabłkami…

- Nieważne. – Hermiona przewróciła kilka pergaminów szukając czegoś. – Harry? Przyniósłbyś mi Zaawansowane Eliksiry Vogel'a? Zapomniałam wziąć je z półki.

- Jasne. – Harry wstał, ciesząc się, że ma okazję rozprostować kości i poszedł do pobliskiego działu eliksirów. Gdy wszedł między dwa regały zapach stał się intensywniejszy i jego oczom ukazał się Mistrz Eliksirów przeglądający Vogel'a. Zapach był naprawdę bardzo przyjemny. Harry zamknął na chwilę oczy czując się tak, jakby zapach go otulał niczym ciepła pierzyna. Jednocześnie było w nim coś takiego co intrygowało. Aż miało się ochotę schrupać tak pachnące ciastko. Harry poczuł, że intensywność zapachu wzrosła. Snape pachnący jak ciastko. Snape ciastkiem. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem i otworzył oczy. Profesor stał teraz tuż przed nim i patrzył mu prosto w oczy. Ich szaty niemalże się ze sobą stykały i chłopiec poczuł jak robi mu się dziwnie gorąco od tej bliskości.

- Potrzebujesz czegoś? – Głos Snape'a nie był jego zwykłym lodowatym szeptem ale ciepłym i aksamitnym. Harry poczuł jak się rumieni. Tak, potrzebował teraz czegoś. Potrzebował przytulić się i chciał zostać w cieple ramion i zapachu już na zawsze. Otrząsnął się przerażony swoimi myślami i skupił się na książce, którą Snape wciąż trzymał w dłoni.

- Em, ja tylko… chciałem wziąć Zaawansowane Eliksiry… Vogel'a. – Udało mu się wyjąkać. Spróbował wyminąć profesora by wziąć egzemplarz stojący na półce, jednak ten przesunął się zagradzając mu drogę i podał mu ten, który trzymał.

- Proszę. – Ich dłonie się na chwilę spotkały, gdy chłopiec brał od mężczyzny książkę i Harry spojrzał zaskoczony w oczy profesora. Były pełne mroku i czegoś takiego, co sprawiło, że aż zrobiło mu się sucho w ustach.

- Dziękuję. – Wyszeptał i uciekł czerwony z działu eliksirów. Severus uśmiechnął się do siebie z satysfakcją. Nareszcie jego starania zaczęły przynosić jakieś efekty. I kto by przypuszczał, że mieszanka afrodyzjaku, miodu i wanilii może zdziałać takie cuda? Gdyby o tym wiedział, to już wcześniej by jej użył zamiast stosować tradycyjne metody flirtowania. Stosowanie eliksirów i substancji płynnych znacznie bardziej mu pasowało niż bawienie się kosmykiem włosów czy posyłanie tęsknych spojrzeń.

oOo

- Nie dyskutuj ze mną, wujku. – Draco zmarszczył brwi przyglądając się Severusowi stojącemu na stołeczku i przymierzającemu kolejną szatę. – Wiem, że czerń jest najpiękniejszym i najelegantszym kolorem, jednak odrobina zieleni i srebra naprawdę jej nie zaszkodzą. Powiedz mi, jak mogłeś szpecić się tak tamtymi szatami? Przecież masz ciało niczym Adonis…

Snape zmiął w ustach przekleństwo. Czuł się jak jakaś cholerna modelka z tych czasopism, które czytały jego uczennice. Został zmuszony już do przymierzenia osiemnastu szat, czternastu par spodni i pięćdziesięciu siedmiu różnych rodzajów koszul, swetrów i golfów. Jego chrześniak wybrał mu nawet jakąś satynową bieliznę, która była paskudnie zimna i śliska. Dlaczego nie mógł nosić pod tymi ciuchami normalnej bawełny? Przecież i tak nikt tego nie widział.

- Tak, weźmiemy ją. Teraz przymierz tą. – Młody Malfoy rzucił mu zieloną szatę i machnął ręką w stronę przymierzalni. – I nałóż do niej te spodnie i golf. I tą bieliznę. Nie chcę cię widzieć w tym czymś co do tej pory nosiłeś pod spodniami. Jak w ogóle można nosić takie bokserki? Nic dziwnego, że tak się poruszałeś skoro cię ciągle gryzły!

Snape wziął ubranie i poszedł do przymierzalni wyglądając jak zbity pies, który zdecydował się zrewanżować swojemu właścicielowi. Tak, chrześniak czy nie, Draco zapłaci mu za to wszystko. Będzie jeszcze błagał go o przebaczenie. Wyobraził sobie rozmaite klątwy jakie mógłby na niego rzucić i od razu humor mu się polepszył. Z przebieralni wyszedł z diabelskim błyskiem w oku, na co Draco przełknął nerwowo. Chyba jednak trochę przegiął…

oOo

Snape wkroczył do Wielkiej Sali na obiad, dumnie powiewając szatą w kolorze avady. Momentalnie nastała cisza. Kilka sztućców wypadło z dłoni, część soku z dyni znalazła się na obrusie. Wszyscy, którzy pozostali przytomni, patrzyli na niego w szoku i/lub z niedowierzaniem, gdy szedł wzdłuż stołów w stronę stołu nauczycielskiego. Również pozostała część kadry nauczycielskiej wyglądała jakby miała zejść na zawał. Gdy przechodził koło Pottera, posłał mu długie spojrzenie i nie mógł się powstrzymać przed drwiącym uśmiechem. Satyna i jedwab ocierały się zmysłowo o jego ciało i nagle zrozumiał co Draco miał na myśli mówiąc o jego sposobie chodzenia. Może jednak nie będzie _aż tak_ okrutny dla swojego chrześniaka… Potter patrzył na niego tymi intensywnie zielonymi oczami. Czuł jak jego wzrok mierzy go i bada niemalże każdy centymetr jego osoby. Musiał się przed sobą przyznać, że podobało mu się to. Nawet bardziej niż byłby skłonny się przyznać przed samym sobą.

oOo

Harry siedział w pokoju wspólnym i był bardzo zagubiony. Nie rozumiał co się z nim dzieje, dlaczego tak reaguje gdy w jego pobliżu jest Snape. Cholera, profesor zmienił się nie do poznania. Przez ostatni miesiąc zmieniał się stopniowo i teraz był zupełnie innym człowiekiem. Nie był już Wielkim Nietoperzem, ale Wielkim Przystojniakiem, jak to teraz nazywały go po cichu dziewczyny. Dziewczyny. Harry popatrzył w stronę rozchichotanych koleżanek, które właśnie pisały listy miłosne i laurki dla Snape'a. Raz widział jak podrzuciły mu je do gabinetu. Gdy profesor wyszedł podniósł koperty, przejrzał pobieżnie i podarł na kawałki, marszcząc brwi ze złością. To samo działo się z miłosnymi wyznaniami, które przychodziły do niego codziennie sowią pocztą w czasie śniadania. Harry nie miał wątpliwości co do tego, że Snape po piśmie rozpoznawał od kogo są. Czy to możliwe, że i on się podkochiwał w Mistrzu Eliksirów? Przecież to było głupie, on nie był gejem. A jednak gdy był w pobliżu Snape'a robiło mu się tak dziwnie ciepło i przyjemnie. Tak jakby on go… podniecał? Pociągał…? Harry popatrzył na pióro, które trzymał w dłoni i którym próbował od jakiegoś już czasu napisać esej z zaklęć. Może i on powinien napisać jakiś list do Snape'a? Nie zaszkodzi sprawdzić jak profesor zareaguje na widok jego pisma, prawda?

oOo

Harry siedział zdenerwowany rano przy śniadaniu i próbował jeść jajecznicę, jednak wciąż zerkał czy nie nadlatują już sowy. Jego przyjaciele nawet jeżeli zauważyli jego podenerwowanie to nie skomentowali tego, najwyraźniej uznając, że to nic niepokojącego. W końcu sowy przybyły. Harry użył oczywiście szkolnej sowy, bo Hedwiga byłaby niczym złożenie odręcznego podpisu lub osobiste podejście i wręczenie listu na oczach całej szkoły. Jak co dzień przed Snape'em wylądowało kilka szkolnych płomykówek i profesor wziął od nich listy, krzywiąc się nieznacznie. Harry zobaczył, że jakaś płomykówka leci w jego kierunku i zastanawiał się kto mógł napisać do niego list. Syriusz? Może Remus? Wziął od sowy list i poczęstował ją kawałkiem bekonu. Sowa zjadła z apetytem i odleciała z powrotem przez okno. Harry zerknął na stół nauczycielski by zobaczyć jak Snape otwiera jakąś brązową kopertę i marszczy wściekły brwi. Różowe już leżały podarte koło jego talerza. Pewnie nawet ich nie otworzył. Całe szczęście, że Harry użył zwykłej białej koperty. Otworzył swój list i o mało nie zakrztusił się sokiem widząc znajome pismo Snape'a.

_Wszystko, co robię, robię dla Ciebie Harry._

_S._

Harry'emu opadła szczęka i popatrzył na nadawcę listu. Snape patrzył na niego intensywnym spojrzeniem znad listu, który dostał od niego. _Ojej…_

oOo

Severus siedział w gabinecie Dumbledore'a i patrzył jak staruszek próbuje wyłowić z wielkiej paczki dropsów ten o smaku cytrynowym. Robił to już piętnaście minut i trzydzieści dziewięć sekund.

- Albusie…

- Chwileczkę, mój drogi. Już prawie mi się udało…

Snape starał się by przez jego kamienną maskę nie przedostała się żądza mordu ale z każdą chwilą było mu coraz trudniej.

- O, już! – Dumbledore radośnie wsadził sobie dropsa do ust i odłożył paczkę na bok. – Jak zapewne już się domyśliłeś wezwałem cię tu, ponieważ bardzo zaintrygowało mnie twoje zachowanie.

- Co masz na myśli? – Severus zmarszczył brwi i skrzywił się z niesmakiem, gdy staruszek pomógł sobie palcem odkleić dropsa od zęba.

- Z radością przyjąłem to, że wreszcie zacząłeś dbać o siebie, Severusie. Jednakże zaniepokoiło mnie twoje flirtowanie z Harry'm. Oczywiście zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, że balansujesz na krawędzi regulaminu, prawda? – Snape przytaknął. – Więc powiedz mi, dlaczego?

Severus chciał powiedzieć, naprawdę chciał. Może wtedy Dumbledore wpadłby na jakiś pomysł i mógłby skończyć tę szopkę. To byłoby takie piękne - nie musieć się już dłużej uganiać za Potterem Zgrabnym Tyłeczkiem. Snape zrobił tylko bezradną minę i pokręcił głową.

- A wiec to coś związanego z Voldemortem?

Usta Severusa zacisnęły się w ciasną linię.

- Ach. Więc podrywasz Harry'ego na polecenie Toma. Pewnie chce, żeby chłopak się w tobie zakochał. Później zaszantażuje go, że zabije ciebie jeżeli się do niego nie przyłączy i Harry oczywiście zrobi wszystko by uratować swojego męża.

Snape zrobił wielkie oczy słysząc słowo 'mąż'.

- Pewnie tej części planu Tom ci nie zdradził, bo nie chciał cię przerazić. – Dumbledore przytaknął do siebie i wyjął Eksplodującego Durnia z szuflady w biurku. – Niestety rzucił na ciebie Zaklęcie Niewymowności i nie jesteś w stanie mi o niczym powiedzieć. A ja mając tylko domysły nie mogę niczego poradzić, więc… masz ochotę na małą, odstresowującą partyjkę?

c.d.n.

Komentujcie, komentujcie *zaciera ręce z wielkim uśmiechem*


	2. Część 2

Część druga

Harry siedział z przyjaciółmi w bibliotece i od czasu do czasu zerkał w stronę wejścia by zobaczyć kto wszedł. Postanowił rozwiązać tę sprawę tak szybko jak tylko to będzie możliwe. Musiał złapać Snape'a i porozmawiać. Wytłumaczyć, że między nimi do niczego nie dojdzie, bo nie był zainteresowany swoją płcią oraz, że list był tylko zwykłym eksperymentem, który nic tak naprawdę nie znaczył. Musiał to odkręcić, sprostować, cokolwiek! Przecież sama myśl o tym, że Snape miałby robić z nim cokolwiek wywoływała u niego ciarki. Całą noc myślał nad tym co mógłby powiedzieć profesorowi i doszedł do wniosku, że tylko bezpośrednie wyłożenie kart na stół załatwi sprawę. Najlepiej żeby było jeszcze z odpowiednimi wyzwiskami o zboczeńcach i pedofilach.

- Harry? Co powiesz na szybki wypad do Hogsmeade? Jeszcze zdążymy a chciałabym wpaść do księgarni… - Hermiona patrzyła na niego błagalnie. Oczywistym było, że jeżeli

Harry się zgodzi, to Rona nie trzeba będzie do niczego przekonywać. A zdecydowanie łatwiej było przekonać do czegoś bruneta niż rudzielca.

- No dobra…

- Ale wpadniemy też do Miodowego Królestwa i do Zonka. – Ron z ochotą wrzucił pergaminy do swojej torby i odsunął książki od siebie.

- Nie wiem, czy zdążymy… - Hermiona zaczęła ale widząc spojrzenie rudzielca, przewróciła oczami. – Dobra. Ja pójdę do księgarni a wy gdzie tam was poniesie.

Harry czujnie szedł ze swoimi przyjaciółmi korytarzem, oddychając głównie przez nos, aby nie przegapić Snape'a. W prawdzie nie wiedział co by zrobił gdyby się teraz na niego napatoczyli, jednak ukradkowe zerkanie we wszystkie strony i monitorowanie zapachów sprawiało, że czuł się lepiej, spokojniej. Gdy w końcu wyszli z zamku niemalże westchnął z ulgą. Wiedział, że musiał porozmawiać z profesorem ale cholernie bał się konfrontacji z nim. Co, jeżeli nie będzie potrafił nad sobą zapanować gdy tylko poczuje ten zapach? Harry był przekonany, że to właśnie przez ten zapach reaguje tak a nie inaczej w obecności Snape'a. Doszedł do tego po bardzo długich rozmyślaniach i analizie wszystkich cech jakie posiadał Mistrz Eliksirów, wszystkiego co mogłoby potencjalnie go w nim pociągać. Nie chodziło o jedwabiście gładkie włosy, które aż się prosiły by przeczesać je palcami, ani o oczy, które zdawały się hipnotyzować i rozbierać go za każdym razem gdy był na tyle nieostrożny by w nie spojrzeć. Głos Snape'a wcale nie sprawiał, że miękły mu kolana. To wszystko była wina tego zapachu! Może gdyby udało mu się przestać tak na niego reagować…

- Harry! – Dłoń Hermiony pojawiła się w zasięgu jego wzroku, gdy dziewczyna zamachała nią przed jego oczami by zwrócić na siebie jego uwagę. Harry zamrugał i popatrzył na nią pytającym wzrokiem. Kiedy zdążyli dojść do Hogsmeade?

- Pytałam się czy chcesz iść ze mną do księgarni czy z Ronem gdzieś indziej? – Gryfonka lekko urażona powtórzyła swoje pytanie.

- Przepraszam, zamyśliłem się. – Harry uśmiechnął się do niej przepraszająco. – Chyba pójdę z Ronem… nie chcę ci przeszkadzać w buszowaniu między regałami.

Dziewczyna przewróciła oczami, mówiąc pod nosem coś co zabrzmiało jak „po co ja w ogóle pytam?".

- Spotkamy się w Trzech Miotłach. Godzina chyba powinna nam wystarczyć, prawda? – Obaj chłopcy jej przytaknęli, więc uśmiechnęła się lekko i poszła w stronę księgarni z takim podekscytowaniem, że aż musieli mocno się postarać by nie wybuchnąć śmiechem. Zamiast tego Harry i Ron wymienili szerokie uśmiechy.

- To co, Zonk? – Ron ruszył nawet nie czekając na odpowiedź bruneta, który podążył za nim, lekko się uśmiechając. Przypadkiem jego wzrok padł na mały sklepik obok apteki.

- Czekaj. Wejdźmy tu. – Harry wskazał na niepozorny sklepik i rudzielec zmarszczył brwi.

- Ale to babski sklep, Harry. Wiesz, z kosmetykami i takimi innymi rzeczami, które są dziewczynom potrzebne. – Ron patrzył na niego skonsternowanym wzrokiem, jednak razem z nim przeszedł na drugą stronę ulicy.

- Wiem… ale tak sobie pomyślałem, że chciałbym mieć jakieś mydło lub coś w tym stylu o zapachu miodu z wanilią. – Oczy Harry'ego dziwnie błyszczały. Oto znalazł rozwiązanie swojego problemu! Jeżeli będzie często otaczał się tym zapachem to w końcu się do niego przyzwyczai i danie kosza Snape'owi czy cokolwiek to było co zamierzał zrobić, będzie dla niego znacznie łatwiejsze.

- Ble… przecież to okropnie słodkie, Harry! – Rudzielec się skrzywił na samą myśl o tym, że miałby się myć czymś co by tak pachniało. – To jest zapach ciasta a nie mydła. Zresztą, przecież nie jesteś jakąś dziewczyną, żeby używać zapachowych mydełek!

Harry jednak już otworzył drzwi sklepu i wszedł do środka, więc Ron poszedł za nim, modląc się by nikt z uczniów Hogwartu ich nie zauważył. W nos uderzyła ich mieszanka różnych zapachów, dziwnie przywodząc na myśl klasę Trelawney. Brunet wziął koszyk i zaczął przechadzać się między półkami. W środku sklep był bez porównania większy niż z zewnątrz, jednak szybko udało mu się znaleźć sekcję mydeł i tam z zapałem rozpoczął poszukiwania. Po dziesięciu minutach znalazł jedno, jednak nie miało ono tak cudownego zapachu. Ten był miły, owszem, ale miał w sobie jakąś nutę, która drażniła jego nozdrza. Niczego innego waniliowo-miodowego w tej sekcji nie było, więc mydło odpadało. Niedaleko znajdowały się płyny do kąpieli, jednak i tam nie znalazł niczego tak dobrze pachnącego. Po powąchaniu dziesięciu różnych waniliowo-miodowych produktów musiał w końcu zrezygnować. Nie był już w stanie poczuć żadnego zapachu. Nie wiedział czego używał Snape ale wyglądało na to, że nie będzie miał możliwości uodpornienia się na jego zapach. Zrezygnowany razem z przyjacielem wyszedł ze sklepu i obaj zaczerpnęli pełne płuca świeżego powietrza.

- Merlinie, Harry. Nigdy więcej mnie nie zmuszaj bym tam wchodził. To było straszne. Ja nie wiem jak dziewczyny mogą znosić ten smród!

oOo

Snape skrzywił się. Sam nie mógł uwierzyć, że robił coś tak żałośnie… romantycznego. To było niemalże równie niesmaczne jak te wszystkie słodkie kosmetyki, jak flirtowanie z Potterem! Potter wysłał do niego list w tym samym czasie co on zdecydował się w końcu wysłać do niego. Snape nie wiedział czy płakać czy śmiać się z tego powodu. List chłopaka był prosty, nie tak prosty jak jego ale jednak jasno wszystko mówiący. _Nic więcej się nie liczy gdy jesteś blisko mnie. _Mistrz Eliksirów przypomniał sobie zdanie, które podsunęło mu do głowy taki a nie inny pomysł. Skrzywił się z niesmakiem, czując obrzydzenie do samego siebie. Robił to tylko po to by zdobyć Pottera.

Dlaczego ostatnio cały czas to sobie powtarzał?

oOo

Harry i Ron poszli do swojego dormitorium by zostawić tam swoje zakupy. Rudzielec zamierzał zaraz po tym wrócić do Pokoju Wspólnego na małą partyjkę szachów lub eksplodującego durnia, jednak Harry postanowił po prostu wcześniej się dziś położyć do spania. Gdy otworzyli drzwi, brunet stanął w nich jak wryty.

- Hej, co jest kumplu? Czemu nie wchodzisz? – Ron zajrzał mu przez ramię i również zrobił zdumioną minę.

Harry wziął głębszy oddech. Ten zapach pieścił jego nozdrza, owijał się wokół niego, sprawiając, że wszelkie myśli znikały. Jeżeli istniało niebo to na pewno pachniało właśnie tak. Miód i wanilia. Zamknął oczy i od razu pojawił się przed nimi nikt inny jak Snape. Ten zapach kojarzył mu się już tylko z tym mężczyzną i był tak cudowny. Harry oddychał głęboko. Chciał wypełnić się tym zapachem, chciał być jak najbliżej niego. Nogi same poprowadziły go do miejsca w którym zapach był najintensywniejszy. Uderzył nogami o coś twardego i niechętnie otworzył oczy. Stał przy swoim łóżku. Na poduszce leżała czerwona róża ozdobiona cienką srebrną wstążką. Na pościeli i dookoła łóżka rozrzucone były płatki róż a w powietrzu unosiły się malutkie świeczki nadające pomieszczeniu jeszcze bardziej intymnej atmosfery. To od nich zdawał się bić ten niesamowity zapach. Jego wyobraźnia od razu podsunęła mu scenariusz wydarzeń, które teraz mogłyby mieć miejsce. Oczami wyobraźni zobaczył jak Snape podszedł do niego i złożył na ustach delikatny pocałunek. To byłoby tylko delikatne muśnięcie, jednak samo pomyślenie o tym sprawiło, że Harry poczuł jak jego spodnie stają się dziwnie ciasne. Zatopiłby się wtedy cały w mrocznej głębi oczu Mistrza Eliksirów, szczelnie spowity tym zapachem. Niemalże poczuł jak zgrabne, długie palce mężczyzny delikatnie dotknęły jego policzka, gdy druga dłoń lekko niczym muśnięcie piórka, spoczęła na jego biodrze, przysuwając bliżej, sprawiając, że do cudownego zapachu doszło też ciepło drugiego ciała…

- Harry! – Ktoś potrząsnął nim gwałtownie za ramię i Harry otworzył oczy zdezorientowany. Ron patrzył na niego zaniepokojony. – W porządku?

- Co się… - Harry odchrząknął by pozbyć się chrypki, która nagle pojawiła się w jego głosie.

– Co się stało?

- Nie wiem. Weszliśmy do pokoju i wpadłeś w jakiś dziwny trans. Zupełnie nie zwracałeś uwagi na to co się wokół ciebie dzieje! – Rudzielec żywo gestykulował, wskazując na przystrojone łóżko, świeczki i wszystko w ogóle. – Idę po Hermionę, może ona będzie wiedziała co się tutaj stało. A tak nawiasem to jak myślisz, kto ci tak urządził łóżko?

- N…nie wiem. – Harry skłamał aż za dobrze domyślając się kto mógł to zrobić. Usiadł delikatnie na łóżku, układając szatę tak, by nie było widać jego erekcji. Co to było? Czy Snape użył jakiegoś zaklęcia czy to jego własna wyobraźnie go tak bardzo poniosła…? Zapach wciąż go otaczał i sprawiał, że miał ochotę zamruczeć zadowolony. Ron tymczasem wybiegł z dormitorium na poszukiwanie Hermiony. Och, Merlinie. Aż do tej chwili nie wiedział jak bardzo tęsknił za tym zapachem. Chciał być z nim przez cały czas, z tym ciepłem. Wziął do ręki różę i położył ją na szafce nocnej a sam opadł na łóżko i wtulił twarz w poduszkę. Był w domu. Był w niebie.

Niestety z błogostanu wyrwała go Hermiona. Kilka machnięć różdżką i po płatkach i świeczkach nie było już śladu. Różę zostawiła w spokoju, stwierdzając, że taki mały romantyczny akcent przyda się w ich pokoju.

- Nie rozumiem co się stało. – Przyznała. – Sprawdziłam zaklęciami wszystko i nie było w tym niczego co mogłoby wywołać u ciebie taki stan, Harry.

Brunet siedział na łóżku, mając nadzieję, że dobrze zakrywa swoją erekcję i sam się zastanawiając dlaczego jest mu tak smutno. Ach, prawda, nie było już tego zapachu. Dziewczyna przyjrzała mu się uważniej, na chwilę zatrzymując wzrok w miejscu, gdzie normalnie nigdy nie patrzyła i zarumieniła się. Harry również gdy to zobaczył i zorientował się, że ona wie.

- Och… nie pomyślałam o tym.

Ron popatrzył to na jedno to na drugie, zastanawiając się o co im chodzi. W końcu też zauważył i się zarumienił.

- Wygląda na to, że… to ten zapach, prawda, Harry? – Hermiona uśmiechnęła się lekko przepraszająco. Harry tylko przytaknął, czerwieniąc się jeszcze bardziej. – To tak jakby… coś w rodzaju fetyszu…?

- Nie…! – Harry pokręcił głową. Może to i tak wyglądało ale on na pewno nie miał żadnych fetyszy! – Ten zapach jest… dobry… coś jak narkotyk…? Ulubiona potrawa…? Nie wiem jak to określić. A… to… dlatego, że kojarzą się z nim… różne myśli… - Harry jąkał się, starając powiedzieć o co mu chodzi tak by tak naprawdę nic nie powiedzieć. Hermiona zamyśliła się na chwilę a następnie przytaknęła.

- Chyba wiem o co ci chodzi. Powiedz jakich słów użyłbyś do opisania tego zapachu? – Harry nie wiedział do czego teraz jego przyjaciółka zmierzała, ale jeżeli to miało mu pomóc, to zamierzał z nią współpracować najlepiej jak umiał.

- Ciepło… nie wiem, dom? Bezpieczeństwo? – Podrapał się po głowie. Tak te trzy słowa chyba najlepiej określały zapach, który stał się dla niego tak ważny.

- A z jaką osobą ci się on kojarzy? – Czy mu się wydawało, czy w oczach Hermiony pojawiły się iskierki podobne do tych w oczach Dumbledore'a? Wzruszył ramionami, udając, że nie wie. Za nic nie powie swoim przyjaciołom z kim nierozerwalnie teraz kojarzył mu się zapach miodu i wanilii. Jednak dziewczyna wyglądała jakby tak naprawdę odczytała to z jego myśli i uśmiechnęła się z czymś w rodzaju satysfakcji.

oOo

Severus popatrzył na staroświecki zegar stojący w kącie jego salonu. Wybiła dwudziesta czwarta. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem i dotknął końcem różdżki kryształu, który od razu rozjarzył się bladym światłem. Etap drugi rozpoczęty. Rozsiadł się wygodniej w fotelu, by dokończyć książkę i drinka.

oOo

Harry nie wiedział co go obudziło. W dormitorium panowała cisza, przerywana pochrapywaniem jego kolegów. Ron mruczał coś pod nosem przez sen, jakieś głupoty o goleniu ogórka. Brunet przewrócił się na drugi bok i wtulił twarz w poduszkę, czując, że sen jest na wyciągnięcie jego ręki. Odetchnął głęboko, chcąc się jak najbardziej rozluźnić. Odetchnął jeszcze raz. I jeszcze raz. Merlinie! Jego poduszka pachniała miodem i wanilią! Usiadł i popatrzył na nią z niedowierzaniem, po czym uśmiechnął się do niej szeroko i ponownie wtulił w nią twarz, rozkoszując się zapachem i uczuciem, które on ze sobą niósł. Zamruczał zadowolony i przytulił się do niej jakby była ulubionym pluszowym misiem. Wkrótce zasnął spokojny i wypełniony poczuciem bezpieczeństwa i ciepła.

oOo

Rano z bólem pożegnał się ze swoim łóżkiem a dokładniej poduszką, która wciąż emanowała tym niesamowitym zapachem gdy tylko się do niej przytulił. Jednak szybko został nagrodzony gdy odkrył, że również jego szkolna torba jest przesiąknięta tym cudownym zapachem. Z uśmiechem na ustach i niemalże podskakując z radości, udał się więc ze swoimi przyjaciółmi na śniadanie.

oOo

Severus uważnie obserwował Pottera w czasie śniadania i powstrzymywał się przed uśmiechem. Tak, jego plan działał doskonale. Chłopak nie położył torby pod ławką, jak to zwykle miał w zwyczaju. Zamiast tego położył ją sobie na kolanach i od czasu do czasu pochylał się lekko nad nią z rozmarzonym wyrazem twarzy. Ciekawe jaką minę miał gdy wczoraj zobaczył swoje łóżko. Albo gdy odkrył, że jego poduszka pachnie jeżeli się do niej przytuli. Mistrz eliksirów właśnie miał sięgnąć po bułeczkę, gdy wylądowało przed nim stadko sów. Znowu. Nie ważne ile razy wściekle niszczył te głupie miłosne wyznania na oczach ich autorów! I tak co rano otrzymywał ich nowy stos. Cały czas znajdował je też poupychane i pozostawione dla niego w różnych miejscach. Do tej pory nie miał pojęcia jak niektórym uczennicom udało się dostarczyć je na biurko jego gabinetu gdy go tam nie było. Nawet nie naruszyły zaklęć zabezpieczających i portret w korytarzu nikogo nie zauważył. Akurat te ukarał bardzo surowym szlabanem z woźnym, więc już więcej tego nie zrobiły ale wciąż rano ich miłosne wyznania zaśmiecały jego miejsce przy stole nauczycielskim.

oOo

Sala Tronowa była spowita mrokiem tak gęstym, że miało się wrażenie, że jest on istotą żywą. Gdzieniegdzie na kolumnach znajdowały się pochodnie, których rozedrgane płomienie wydobywały z mroku, poruszające się niczym demony z dna piekieł, cienie. Po kamiennej posadzce kłębiła się mgła, przepływając i unosząc się niczym woda w jeziorze. Zawsze gdy Severus na nią patrzył miał niemiłe przeczucie, że zaraz wyłoni się z niej ręka jakiegoś trupa by złapać go i pociągnąć w otchłań stęchłego piekła. Pomimo mroku Tron był wyraźnie widoczny w swym majestacie. Gdyby nie dwa błyszczące czerwienią punkty, człowiek nie domyśliłby się, że ktoś na nim siedzi. Mistrz Eliksirów podszedł bliżej i upadł na kolana oddając pokłon. Według niego Mroczny Pan naoglądał się zdecydowanie za dużo filmów o sułtanach, haremach i niewolnikach. Cieszył się, że nie przyjął z nich idei eunuchów, chociaż mgła łaskotała mu nos i sprawiała, że miał ochotę kichnąć.

- Witaj, Ssseverussssie…

- Czym mogę ci służyć, Panie? – Głos Snape'a nawet nie zadrżał, gdy poczuł jak Voldemort wchodzi mu do umysłu w poszukiwaniu obrazów dotyczących Pottera. Mężczyzna od razu podsunął mu je, oczywiście wymieszane z kilkoma innymi mniej ważnymi, by Mroczny Pan nie zorientował się w jego Oklumencji.

- Chcę by najdalej za dwa tygodnie Potter ssstał sssię twój… - Voldemort wstał ze swojego Tronu i leniwym krokiem podszedł do klęczącego przed nim mężczyzny. Z kieszeni czarnej niczym mrok szaty wyciągnął pudełeczko. Oczywiście było ono oprawione w czarny materiał i miało kilka ćwieków. – Weź to. Mam nadzieję, że będziesz wiedział co z tym zrobić.

Snape przyjął pudełko i otworzył je. Na widok zawartości serce podskoczyło mu do gardła i potrzebował kilku sekund by nad sobą zapanować. W końcu je zamknął i włożył do swojej kieszeni.

- Tak, Panie. Dla ciebie wszystko, Panie. – Czasami się zastanawiał jak takie słowa w ogóle były w stanie przejść mu przez gardło. Dlaczego musiało trafić właśnie na niego? Dlaczego to właśnie on musiał zostać szpiegiem? Tyle ludzi było na tym świecie a padło właśnie na niego. I teraz jeszcze to. Czy jeżeli teraz popełni samobójstwo to uznają, że miał jak najlepsze powody by go dokonać? Oddałby wszystko byleby tylko ktoś inny znalazł się na jego miejscu. Wszystko!

- Cieszę sssię. Możeszszsz odejśśść. – Wysyczał Voldemort i przed oczami Snape'a mignęły jego czarne glany nabite ćwiekami. Broń Merlinie by kiedykolwiek rozzłościł go na tyle by zasłużyć na kopniaka od niego. Chyba już wolałby Crucio. Severus powoli wstał z podłogi i, starając się iść pewnym krokiem, opuścił Salę.

TBC

CDN


End file.
